It is well know that the use of feed will attract feral birds and animals. Attracting such animals has always been more difficult because of their natural wariness.
Salt licks, of course, have been used by both domestic and wild animals and are a known attractant. Even special salt licks have been formulated and used in an attempt to attract animals, more particularly hoofed animals, such as deer, antelope and the like. Also, products such as molasses dispensers have been used in attempts to attract these animals.
Although the prior known feeders have been somewhat successful, they have proved to be far from irresistible.
Another problem encountered in the use of animal feeders is that the animals tend to try to bite and pull the feeder from its location. This is particularly true for wild animals where the feeder is in an open, relatively unprotected area.
Examples of the foregoing include U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,022 to Fore that discloses a deer feeder in the form of a hanging bottle that dispenses molasses when the device is licked by an animal. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,342 to Schneider discloses a suet-seed cake bird feeder that is suspended from the top. A further example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,247 to Beyea wherein a salt holder is fixedly mounted on a post.
In view of the limitations of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an animal feeder for wild animals that is enticing as a feeder but resists the inclination for damage or removal by the animal.